CURSED
by nciguy87
Summary: Things are not always what they This will surely be a Halloween they won't soon forget-if Some characters may seem a lil OOC, but please just bare with I promise you'll have fun reading this :) Especially for those of you who enjoy Twilight, Supernatural, and Harry :)
1. Chapter 1 - Looming Shadow

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's the thing. This story is one that I have been tinkering with for a little while, and I finally decided to write it down and post it up here. It's probably not the kind of thing that most of you are use to, but I assure that if you stick with it-you will more than likely end up enjoying it :). Here's what you need to know beforehand, however, and I promise no spoilers here. This fic is sort of my NCIS:LA Halloween fantasy for the year, but it is also a love story as well.**

**All of that said...I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of my Halloween story. Oh and please, if you'd all be so kind and R&R-I would be most grateful :) :)**

_**-CURSED-**_

_**Chapter One**_

'Things are not always what they seem'. LAPD Detective Marty Deeks learned this lesson the hard way. It changed his life forever. This is his story…

The investigation into the death of Pfc Warren Mitchell, and the disappearance of Corporal Quentin Collins lead the OSP team to a notorious drug cartel run by the infamous Diego Hernandez. However, a lack of evidence saw the teams' forward momentum in the case utterly halted, but this was not too last long. Detective Deeks learned, through the use of a reliable C.I., that one of Diego Hernandez's most trusted enforcers was known to frequent a nightclub called _Glow_. The owner of said club was a man named Terrence King, who was once close to an old alias of Deeks'. The team quickly laid out a plan they felt would best utilize this new 'ace in the hole' as it were.

It was supposed to be a simple collar. All they had to do was go in, grab him, and get out. After that it would just be a simple matter of convincing the man, known as Juan Marquez, to help them infiltrate the Cartel's infrastructure. Well, okay, maybe it was a little more complicated than that, but nevertheless easy had been their goal.

It was late in the evening, on a Friday, near the end of September when the team decided to finally put their newly crafted plan into action.

Kensi went in first. She was dressed in a way-to-short red dress, with matching high heels, and way too much make-up. Her dark hair hung loose around her face in bouncy little curls that perfectly framed her delicate features, and one could most assuredly detect the odious perfume that Hetty gave her from miles away—it was just that strong. This was the one and only part of her job that Kensi absolutely hated above all else.

Once inside, the female federal agent sauntered over to the bar, having sighted their target upon entry, and after ordering herself a drink began to use her feminine 'assets', much to her chagrin, to lure the unsuspecting gentleman into a false sense of security. What they did not know, however, was that their ruse was not to succeed. Their target had already been tipped off prior to their arrival. All in all, it's not really a place that any member of the NCIS OSP team wants to be on a Friday night.

Working unseen, from behind the bar, Deeks saw everything, and almost from the get go something seemed off in his mind. The coms were on the fritz though, so any attempts to relay his doubts about the continued viability of their plan were ultimately hindered as such, and he could not risk breaking cover just to warn his partner. So silent vigilance became his next best option.

The story Begins…

Inside the night club, the music is loud and strobe lights overhead seem to dance around in sync with the beat of said music. The place is sufficiently crowded, with some people dancing with others, and some just standing around, drinking, and making idle conversation with total strangers.

_"Kensi's headed your way Deeks."_ Callen's voice crackles over the com-link devices nestled within each of their ears. Sam and Callen have elected to remain outside, hidden from view, so that they can be ready when Kensi and Deeks give the signal. _"Is the target still in position?"_

Deeks looks up from his place behind the bar, where he is busily mixing drinks for club patrons, and nods silently at his partner as she saunters her way towards him. "Far corner. He's not alone though." Deeks whispers out of the side of his mouth, as he casts a quick glance over in the direction of where their target is currently positioned.

_"Copy that."_

Kensi smiles her biggest faux smile, and tries to act the part of the overly-flirtatious party girl who's out on the town looking for a good time. This, however, is not the true Kensi Blye. The true Kensi Blye only has eyes for one man, and that Kensi Blye also detests wearing dresses that only come to just below her butt. Sadly though, Hetty insisted that Kensi appropriately look the part as it is necessary to the success of the operation at hand.

Kensi tries her best to hide the grimace that briefly crosses her face, as yet another wolf whistle is issued in her direction, and instead flashes her pearly white smile and bats her eyelashes as if in invitation. "I feel so exposed in this dress." She mutters into her earpiece, her disdain clearly evident in the tone of her voice.

She half expects to hear Deeks make some snarky little remark about her appearance, but one never comes. She knows this particular form of silence quite well. He only gets this way when he's really and truly uncomfortable with something. And now that they are technically engaged to one another, situations like these usually put him a little more on edge than they used to.

"What's the matter Deeks? No witty observation about my dress?" she teases playfully, hoping that her loose attempt to lighten the mood will succeed. Nothing. "Hmm, gotta say I am a bit disappointed."

Deeks opens his mouth to reply, recognizing all too well the tension diffusing technique for what it is, but then his attempt is cut short as he watches some drunk muscle head appear at Kensi's side. He is big, broad-shouldered, and even through the fabric of his shirt his muscular physique is well defined and very visible. His hair is kept in a very neat and tidy 'high and tight' haircut. This is a feature that Kensi usually associates with Marines.

"Hey there hot stuff…wanna dance?" the drunk asks sloppily, eyeing Kensi up and down hungrily, as he proceeds to drape his arms all over her without permission. The stench of alcohol on his breath is strong and nearly unbearable, and the lopsided smirk he gives her is enough to make her feel that much more uncomfortable. On top of that, she swears she can almost hear the veins popping in her fiancé's neck all the way through the com-links.

"Uh, no. So not happening." Kensi replies tartly, as she carefully removes herself from the drunk's messy embrace. She starts to walk away, but is halted as the man swiftly grabs a hold of her wrist. He yanks her back around, and tries to grab her other wrist as well.

"Come on now. Don't be like that Baby." The man slurs drunkenly.

Kensi is prepared though, and quickly slams the heel of her free hand upwards into the drunk guy's nose as he tries to pull her in closer. The result is a resounding crunch that makes several people, standing nearby, turn around in surprised astonishment.

"Huh…no one calls _me_ baby." She spits out, as the guy staggers backwards a few steps before finally toppling over on top of a nearby table. Kensi then notices all of the stares she is receiving from all the spectators that have gathered around her, and so, playing to her cover, she gives a small shrug and a chuckle. "Self-defense classes. A girl can never be _too_ careful." She says with a wink, before turning around and continuing towards the bar.

She reaches the bar without any further complications, and proceeds to order herself a drink. All the while she smiles, and tries to appear as though the previous encounter has not affected her or dampened her mood in any way.

"I'll have a Pink Lady please." Kensi asks sweetly, as she pulls herself up onto an empty bar stool.

Deeks quickly schools his features, and shifts back into undercover mode. "Sure thing gorgeous." He says with a wink. "One Pink Lady, coming right up." He announces dramatically, as he begins to mix up her drink with all the flair expected of a seasoned bar tender.

"That kind of thing happen a lot for you?" Deeks asks, flashing a friendly smile, while trying to act as if it hadn't bothered him.

"Hmm, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Kensi teases, smiling brightly. Deeks' attempt at trying to sound nonchalant in his questioning does not fool the brunette beauty. Though she does not let on as they are undercover at the moment.

"Mhmm. I thought so." Deeks replies, as he finishes off the drink by sticking a straw down into the liquid. He then passes the beverage across the bar to his partner.

Kensi giggles. "If it didn't…I'm sure I wouldn't need this." She says, holding up her keychain for him to see. The can of pepper spray attached to the keys sticks out like a sore thumb.

"Touché." Deeks replies, with a grin.

"Thanks." She says with a smile, as she lays down some money before turning away from the bar. As she does this though, their eyes meet, and a message is instantly sent between them.

_I'm okay._

_I know._

Kensi hops down off of the bar stool then, and is about to step away when _he _appears. It's like one minute he's not there, and then the next he is. But no one can just appear out of nowhere. It's just not possible. _Or is it? _

Deeks does a complete double take on the spot. He blinks several times just to make sure that he isn't dreaming or, at the very least, seeing things. But he isn't._ How the hell did he get over here so fast?_ Deeks' eyes dart back to the area in the far corner of the night club, and then glances back at the man once more carefully gauging the distance between the two points almost suspiciously. _There's no way._

The grin that spreads across the man's face, as he holds out a hand to help steady Kensi, is eerie and unsettling, but at the same time it is also warm and welcoming. And Kensi soon finds herself suddenly staring up into his dark chocolate eyes, almost becoming lost in them, and it takes her just a bit to remember that she is undercover (and engaged). She shakes her head clear, and then offers up a warm smile of her own.

"I am so sorry. I-I really didn't see you there." She says softly, letting her eyes run over his body, as if checking to make sure that she did not spill any of her drink on his nice suit.

"That's quite all right. See. No harm done." He says, as he holds out his arms and displays himself for her to see the truth in his words.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Kensi replies, with a small chuckle.

"Forgive me, but I could not help but notice you came in alone."

Kensi nods in reply. "Coming from anyone else, that statement could probably be taken as slightly creepy." Kensi teases playfully, as she takes a sip from her drink. They both laugh at that.

"Indeed." He says in agreement. "Though I can assure you, my intentions are nothing but honorable." He adds with a smile.

Deeks' gut is suddenly churning wildly now, as he discreetly stares after his partner and the man she is currently engaged in conversation with. He can't seem to shake the feeling of dread that is slowly settling over him, and the vibe he's picking up from the man is seriously giving him chills all over.

_Suddenly, I've got a very bad feeling about this…_

_**…TBC…**_

_**A/N: I really hope that you guys enjoyed this, and that you will join me later for the second installment as well. Oh and, before I forget, for those of you who are also reading my other story '**__Uncharted Territory'__**-do not fret, I am almost finished with Chp 3, and hopefully will have it posted sometime before Monday morning. Thanks again, ~Ciao~**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Unnatural Hunger

**-CURSED-**

**Chapter 2**

Deeks watches Kensi converse with their target in a very flirtatious manner. It's in everything she does. It's in the way she smiles, batting her eyelashes every now and then, and it's in the way she laughs, her hand ghosting over his arm in such a simple and yet intimate gesture. Deeks almost can't help the wave of jealousy he feels building inside. For the sake of the mission though, he suppresses it. He tells himself that it's all just part of the act. Nothing more.

In any other situation he would be impressed, and maybe even a little proud of his fiancée. Tonight is different though. He isn't sure what it is exactly, but something just doesn't feel quite right. Maybe it is something about Marquez, or maybe not. Again, he isn't sure.

A young blonde and a man who is obviously her boyfriend approach the bar then, and Deeks has to temporarily turn his attention away from his partner, as the couple begin to order drinks.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

"I have to say, I've never met anyone quite as _charming _and handsome as you." Kensi says sweetly, batting her eyelashes at the suavely-dressed Marquez. Marquez gives a chuckle at Kensi's compliment, and then something unexplainable flashes through his eyes. Kensi startles at it internally, slightly put-off, but manages to keep her features schooled outwardly.

"Well I am, much like yourself, somewhat of a _rare breed_." Marquez replies, gently lifting Kensi's hand to his lips to plant a tender kiss upon it. Discreetly, he casts a glance towards the bar, seemingly smirking at the shaggy-haired bar tender, before raising his eyes back to Kensi's face.

Kensi chuckles warmly at the compliment, and once again bats her eyelashes seductively at Marquez.

"Mr. Marquez, flattery will get you everywhere." She teases in a low, seductive voice.

"Quite." He agrees. "Shall we adjourn to a more private locale? Somewhere…_quieter_?" he asks, lowering his head so that his mouth is right next to her ear.

Kensi nods in response, as a wide smile spreads across her face. The two of them then make their way across the floor to a far door, marked _V.I.P. Rooms_, as Marquez proceeds to tell Kensi more about himself and his most recent endeavors.

**LALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL ALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

_"Has Kensi made contact with the target yet?" _the voice of their team leader once again invades Deeks' ears. The Detective grabs a towel out from underneath the counter, and begins to busy himself with wiping down the bar as he very discreetly answers the aforementioned question.

"Yeah. She's in." Deeks replies somewhat bitterly. "He's leading her back into the V.I.P. section. Want me to follow'em?" He hopes that Callen will say yes, and it's not because he doesn't trust his partner. It's more like he doesn't trust Marquez, and besides that he still can't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen.

_"Affirmative." _Comes Callen's reply. _"Keep a safe distance though until Kensi gives the signal. We can't risk blowing her cover too early."_

_Yeah. Thanks for that big guy. Like I really need to be told how to protect __**my **__fiancée._

"That's a big 10-4 good buddy. You and Papa Bear sit tight, and let the A-Team show you how the big boys wrap up an undercover Op." Deeks replies jokingly. It's more for his own benefit, a way of calming his nerves, than for anything else.

_"You hear that, G? Shaggy's calling __**us **__the B-Team." Comes the voice of the ex-Navy Seal over the com-links._

Deeks can't help but roll his eyes, as he listens to the back-and-forth banter going on between the teams' two senior members. However, he has a job to do, and this means no time for joining in. Instead, Deeks drops his towel back down on top of the bar, and reaches underneath for his trusted Beretta which he then tucks discreetly into the back lining of his black trousers (making sure to keep it hidden from view).

"I'm going in." he whispers so that only Callen and Sam can hear. As he says this, the shaggy-haired Detective makes his way out from behind the bar, and slowly moves towards the door to the V.I.P. section in the back of the club.

As Deeks nears the door, he presses a finger to his earpiece. "Kensi, I'm on your six. Sam and Callen are moving into position now."

_"Ooooh, 113." Kensi coos over the com-link. "And my mother always said '13' was unlucky." She teases._

_So, there in room 113. That's my girl._ Deeks thinks to himself with a smile.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

**Outside The Club…**

Sam and Callen sit quietly in the former's beloved Dodge Charger, both sporting earwigs and tactical vests, as they listen in on everything that's being said by both Deeks, Kensi, and of course their target—Juan Marquez.

"…Just remember Sam, Kensi's kinda stuck on the guy. So be sure and return him in one piece when your done with his _lesson_." Callen jokes, cracking a wide smile as his partner.

Sam laughs at that. "Yeah, okay. I'll try and keep that in mind." He agrees.

Though both men still like to give Deeks a hard time every now and then, they both have unwavering confidence and trust in the shaggy-haired Detective. This strong bond between the four team members was only strengthened by the events that unfolded around them during the Sidorov case only a year and a half beforehand. A case that no one involved is likely to ever forget.

Callen presses a finger to his earpiece then, and begins to converse with the teams' two favorite computer geeks safely stationed some distance away from them back at OSP-their cleverly disguised Spanish-Mission headquarters.

"Eric, you there?"

_"Like that little voice in the back of your head. You know, the one that never really goes away and is constantly bugging you-" _The cheerful voice of the be-spectacled technical wizard comes through the com-links in reply, somewhat rambling, unintentionally, almost from the get-go.

_"Eric." _Nell says, suddenly joining in, and effectively cutting off her partner's rambling_. "I think they get the picture."_ She tells him after he finally stops talking.

_"Oh. Right."_ Eric replies, apologetically.

_"Quite right, Ms. Jones."_ Hetty's is the next voice to join in. _"Now, Mr. Callen-what can we do for you and Mr. Hanna?"_ the operation's manager asks plainly.

"The target is moving into the V.I.P. section with Kensi. Deeks is following them now." Callen tells them.

_"That's an affirmative."_ Nell responds. _"We're tracking their com-links now. Unfortunately, we seem to be experiencing some minor technical difficulties, at the moment, with both Kensi's and Deeks' comms."_

"Should we be worried?" Sam asks, clearly beating his partner to the punch on that one.

_"Not really. Eric's working on it as we speak, and with any luck should have it all ironed out in a few minutes." _Nell replies, reassuring her teammates that she and Eric have everything under control. Sam and Callen both laugh quietly as they hear the other tech wizard scoffing at the idea of needing any 'luck' where his computer skills are concerned.

"Good to know." Callen replies, glancing out his window as a small group of younger people walk by them headed for the entrance to the night club. "Do we have eyes on the inside yet?"

_"You know, this is kind of like watching 'Big Brother after Dark'. Only the people don't know they're being watched." _

"We'll take that as a yes." Sam says, as he reaches forward to start-up the Charger.

"Sam and I are moving into position now. Remember, this is supposed to be a _quiet_ 'Snatch'. That means we need to have the backdoor security alarm and all the security cameras disabled when Kensi gives the signal." Callen tells the two techies in an authoritative sounding voice.

_"Ask and Ye shall receive." _Is Nells' only response.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

**Inside the Night Club's V.I.P. Section…**

"Oooooh, 113. And my Mother said '13' was unlucky." She teases playfully, as Marquez leads them to a private room near the far end of the corridor. She then stands back and watches as he removes a room key from within his coat pocket, and inserts it into a card reader to the side of the door.

While his eyes are averted, Kensi reaches up and discreetly re-adjusts her earpiece. She is slowly growing somewhat irritated with the constant bouts of static she seems to be experiencing at present.

The door opens then, and Marquez steps to one side to allow Kensi first entrance into the room beyond. "Ladies first." He says with a dark smile. Kensi tries her best not to show her discomfort at the look he gives her, and instead steps over the threshold as if it were nothing at all.

"Why thank you." she smiles, as she enters the room with him following closely behind her.

She listens to the sound of the door closing behind them, and then within seconds Marquez is standing directly behind her. She feels one arm wrap around her waist from behind, pulling her closer to his own body, as his lips begin to dance across the back of her neck.

It's as if he suddenly has some sort of otherworldly control over her body at this point. Her first instinct is to fight back, somehow, and yet she feels herself slowly getting lost in his touch, as his mouth continues to move hungrily over her exposed flesh. And though her mind silently resists, her body can't help surrendering itself to the man standing behind her.

It terrifies her beyond belief that someone could seemingly have this much unadulterated control over her body, despite her best efforts, and in her head she silently prays that her fiancé isn't too far away at this point.

Now she can feel a hand slowly moving its way up over her thigh underneath her very short dress, and it isn't long before a very real sense of fear begins to settle over her. It's at this point that Marquez finally chooses to speak up once more.

"It's too bad you had to involve your _boyfriend_ in whatever scheme you were trying to pull here tonight." He whispers against her ear, and Kensi can almost hear the smirk in his voice. However, the fear his words strike into her heart then causes her entire body to visibly twitch under his touch.

_Finally. _Kensi cheers within her own head. The twitching of her body in that second tells her that she does still have some control over her body.

Marquez laughs darkly as he feels the sudden twitch of Kensi's body against his own. "I don't know what your goal is, err…_was_…but I can assure you, my dear. You have failed. I smelled _his _scent all over you as soon as I kissed your hand." He tells her, his own mind wandering back over the not-so-distant memory. "But that will change, soon. You, my dear, are far too _delicious_ to share." He whispers, licking his lips hungrily, while his free hand suddenly dips beneath the waistband of her panties. The action sends a shudder through Kensi's entire body. "After I am done…it will be _my _scent you wear."

Kensi finally musters up every ounce of strength within her body, fighting for control of at least her voice, and that's when she calls out his name as loud as she can.

"Deeks!"

**…TBC…**

**A/N: Ooooh, a cliff-hanger…yikes. Wow, gotta say this is starting to get a little bit scary lol.**

**Sorry for the delay you guys, but work has just been killer the last few days, but hopefully it won't take me near as long to post the next chapter—that's where things begin to get ****_really _****interesting. As always, please please R&R…it really does help a whole lot when you d **

**Until Next Chapter,**

**~Ciao**


End file.
